Why Me?
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: My name is Scarlett Alston. I'm a witch and an original. Klaus is coming here and I'm not hiding anymore. He forced me to leave the man I loved 145 years ago. He forced me to leave Damon Salvator.  DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**So I've decided to make a story for Vampire Diaries. Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries :( **

* * *

><p><em>I'm Scarlett Alicia Alston.<em>

_I'm the oldest witch alive, also one of the original vampires. I worked for Klaus; he wanted my power to himself. For a while I trusted him, I fell for him. I found out he was just using me and I fled._

_I used a spell to make myself into a two year old child that aged, a family took me in treated me as their daughter and I lived with them for seventeen years until I got to my nineteen year old body. Since I was turned at nineteen, once I reached my original age I couldn't age anymore._

_I was lucky that I had chosen that town and that age because I met him and we became good friends. We always stayed close over the years and I fell in-love with him, I knew I had to stay away from him because he was human. I tried to leave when I was seventeen but he convinced me to stay._

_I thought he loved me too, but that was before she arrived. I told her to keep away from him but she threated on telling Klaus of my location. I knew she was capable of anything so I had to stand and watch as she took the man I loved._

_One day I came home and I found my adopted family dead, I knew exactly who had done it. Klaus had found me. My father was part of the council so I myself became a part of it. I found out that they knew all about vampires and witches. They planned to get rid of all of the ones in town._

_They didn't suspect me as one because they thought I was human. His father knew about the vampires, he knew she was one of them. He knew I loved his son._

_It was three days before the plan was to take place, I was at outside my house when I heard him coming, Klaus. He was too fast for me; he bit me by force and knocked me out. I woke up in a different house, my love's house. He was there with me, holding my hand._

_I asked if he knew what happened and he told me that I was attacked by a vampire. He wouldn't leave my side so when it was night time I knew I had to leave. I compelled him into forgetting all about me loving him and told him to live a happy life._

_Once I was gone I ran to my house and got my things. I never once returned to that town in those many years, until now. Klaus is coming here and I'm not hiding from him anymore. I'm going to fight him; he forced me to leave the man I loved behind._

_He forced me to give up Damon Salvatore._

* * *

><p>Scarlett's POV<p>

I got off of my motorcycle and walked inside the house. The lady smiled. "Hello, you must be Scarlett"

I smiled and nodded. "It's nice to meet you mam, I take it you're Mrs. Flowers."

She walked over to the door. "Come in; let me show you to your room."

I followed her into the house and up to my room. She looked at me. "You didn't bring anything with you?"

I shook my head. "I was planning on going shopping later, when my car arrived."

She nodded. "Who's bringing it?"

I combed my hair with my fingers. "An old friend of mine."

She smiled at me and kept walking to my room. "Here you are and here's you key." The key was a skeleton key.

I smiled. "Thank you." I heard the car coming closer and looked out the window. "Do you mind if I go outside for a bit?"

She shook her head. "Not at all this is your home now."

I smiled and walked out; the car came five minutes later. "What took you so long?"

She shrugged and touched the hood. "I was just admiring it."

I rolled my eyes. "Lucy Bennett, you're such a pain."

She grinned. "I learned from the best."

I rolled my eyes smiling. "So are you staying for long or are you leaving?"

She shook her head. "I can't stay here. She's still here."

I tensed. "She's here too?"

She nodded. "In the tomb."

I walked over to the driver's side. "Get in."

She nodded and got into the passenger's side. "How and when did she get back in there?"

"Another witch and vampires; Katherine wanted the moonstone and they tricked her about a week ago." I kept my eyes on the road as I drove.

"She can't get out, right?"

She shook her head. "Not unless someone breaks the seal, someone with enough power."

I nodded. "Okay, does the Bennett witch have enough power?"

"No, not yet at least."

I relaxed. "Great, where do I drop you off?"

"Just take me to the motel I'm staying at."

I dropped her off. "Scar, be careful there are people here who want to hurt you."

I looked at her. "You think?"

She looked worried. "Please, just be careful."

I nodded. "You too."

She closed the door behind her, I sighed. "Time to go shopping."

I got to the mall and walked in, it was bigger than I thought. I walked around the stores buying whatever I liked considering I had enough money to probably buy the whole store.

I was in my last store when I saw three girls a couple of feet away from me. "Bonnie, you have to buy that shirt."

I looked at them and saw that she looked like Katherine, except this girl was human.

I turned back around. _So that's why he's back, for the doppelgänger. _

I looked at what I was already going to pay and decided I had enough thongs for now.

The only problem was that the cash register was behind then. I walked over past them but the blonde girl noticed me. "Excuse me; can you come her for a second?"

I turned around and walked over to them and smiled. "What can I do for you?"

The doppelgänger spoke. "Doesn't that shirt look great on her?"

I looked at her and looked at the shirt she was talking about. It was purple and looked great on her.

I smiled. "They're right; the shirt looks great on you."

She smiled back. "Okay, I guess it's three against one so I'll buy it."

The blonde girl squealed. "Oh great." She turned back to me. "Thanks for your help; I'm Caroline Forbes by the way."

"Scarlett Alston." I extended my hand for her to shake.

She took my hand. "This is Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert."

They waved and said hi. "Bennett? Are you related to Lucy?"

She got tense. "Lucy's my cousin, who do you know her?"

_Oh crap, _"We were neighbors for a bit and we stayed in touch after I moved away."

She relaxed a bit. "Oh well, I don't really talk to her that much."

I nodded. "I should probably get going, it's getting late."

"Where are you staying?" Elena asked.

"At the boarding house, with Mrs. Flowers."

Caroline looked curious. "What about your family?"

I looked down. "I don't have any, not anymore."

"What happened to them?"

I looked at them eyes full of hate. "They were killed by a cold heartless monster."

I walked away to go pay for my things as they just stood there speechless.

I got out as fast as I could; it was already getting dark outside.

I threw all the bags inside and got in the car. I got out of the parking lot as fast as possible.

I didn't bother to go to the house, I was to mad. I left the car outside the forest and just ran.

Before I knew it I was in the tomb, I wanted to see Katherine; wanted to make sure she was in there.

I walked in and I realized I was surrounded by darkness. I closed my eyes and focused on lighting the tomb. "Well, what a nice surprise long time no see Scarlett."

I opened my eyes. "Katherine."

* * *

><p><strong>So please tell me what you think, like it or hate it?<strong>

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to let you people know that if you want to see the pictures of Scar's clothing or her car you can go to my profile. At the bottom are the links to them. **

**I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

Scarlett's POV

I could see that she was smirking. "What a nice little surprise, I thought Klaus had gotten to you by now."

I crossed my arms. "And I'm a bit disappointed by the fact that you're not ash right now but that can be changed."

"You can't come over here without being trapped yourself." She stepped back.

I laughed. "Actually, I can. You see there's something only Klaus knows about me. Not even Elijah knows."

She backed up even more. "What is it?"

I got closer to her and whispered. "I'm also a witch."

She used her vampire speed to try to get closer to me but the spell held her back. "Can you get me out of here?"

I put on my poker face. "I can, if you tell me what I want to know."

She nodded. "Okay I'll tell you anything but get me out of here."

I paced back and forth in-front of her. "Why is Klaus coming? I mean besides the doppelgänger."

She watched me as I paced. "He wants the moonstone to break the sun and moon curse."

I stopped and looked at her. "Do you know where the moonstone is?"

She shook her head. "No I don't know."

I got closer to her to compel her. "You're lying, tell me where it is."

She held up her hand, the moonstone. "It's right here."

I compelled her again before stepping back. "Throw it to me."

She threw it and it landed in my hand. "It was nice seeing you again Katherine."

She looked at me, eyes wide. "I though you said you would get me out?"

I looked back at her. "I said I could, never said I would but since you've been so cooperative I'll give you a present." I grabbed my bag and threw her my bag of blood. "Don't waist it, you're going to need it for about a thousand more years but if I need something else I'll come back with more and one more thing." I ran up to her again. "Don't tell anyone I came." I walked to the exit but not before looking back at her.

She ripped into her blood and I saw the veins under her eyes. I quickly walked out and headed for me car. I had one more place to go and hopefully it was still there.

* * *

><p>I drove all the way to the cemetery; I wanted to see my family again. It was already dark outside so I decided to go home and leave the car so I could run there.<p>

I was there in less than a minute and I walked over to see that their tombs were still there, my adoptive parents and my older brother. He was only 27 when he was killed.

They were my only true family. After they died I changed my last name so Klaus wouldn't find me but I changed it back recently.

I had also changed it because there was a small chance that Damon could find me but that didn't matter considering he's been gone for a long time.

I heard something moving behind me.

I turned around but whoever was there was gone now. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before walking away.

* * *

><p>Damon's POV<p>

I watched as the black haired girl turned around to see the spot where I was standing at. Why did she look so familiar?

Before I knew it the girl was leaving. I would've followed her but I needed to talk to Stefan. As soon as she was gone I jumped down from the tree I was standing on and walked to our house.

Stefan was sitting in the couch with Elena. They looked up as they saw me come in. "I thought you were going hunting."

I nodded. "I was, but then I found some chick in the cemetery."

They stood up. "Damon, you didn't."

"Calm down, I didn't feed on her but there was something about her. She was on the Alston grave."

He looked at me. "The Alston grave? No one's been to see them in years."

I nodded. "No one's been to see them since their daughter left."

Elena looked at us confused. "Whose daughter?"

Stefan looked at her. "The Alston's daughter, we knew her when we were human; well Damon knew her, I didn't talk to her that much."

"Why did she leave?" Elena looked at me.

I shrugged. "It was safer for her."

Stefan shook his head. "Why can't you just tell her the truth?"

I looked at him. "I am telling her the truth, Stefan. She left because if she stayed she would've died."

Elena looked at us back and forth. "Okay someone explain to me who this girl was."

"Does it matter if you know who she is? She's dead, end of story."

I walked out of the door before they could say anything else.

* * *

><p>Elena's POV<p>

I watched as Damon ran out of the house. Stefan just sat down and put his head in his hands. "He needs time to cool down."

I sat down next to him and put my hand in his shoulder. "Who was she Stefan?"

He looked up. "She was Damon's best friend, before her family was killed by a vampire."

I gasped. "Her family was killed?"

He nodded. "Yeah, then she was bitten; probably by the same vampire."

"What happened to her?"

He cleared his throat. "Damon, he um, found her outside of her house. He brought her to the house and took care of her. The next day she left the town." He looked up. "Damon didn't even seem affected by it. At first I thought he was hiding his emotions or something but he kept on acting like that. Until three days later when we turned, he started thinking about her again, I think he loved her."

"Did you find out who killed her family?"

He shook his head. "No, we didn't even know where to look."

I looked at him. "Stefan, maybe Katherine knows who did it."

* * *

><p>Damon's POV<p>

"_Come on Damon, let's go." I watched as a fifteen year old Scarlett stood at the edge of the woods. "Come on Damon, don't tell me you're scared?" _

_I shook my head now in my seventeen year-old body. "I'm not scared, it's just that father told me the woods are dangerous."_

_Scarlett just smiled. "Your right it's dangerous, so it's your responsibility to come after me." She ran into the woods._

_I followed her and caught up to her ten feet away. "Scar we'll get in trouble if someone finds us here alone, especially since you're dressed like that." I pointed at her dress. _

_She looked down at her dress. "I just don't like the thing; I'd like to see the men walk around in corsets all day."_

_She laughed. "Yeah l can see it now, a man wearing a dress."_

_I grabbed her arm. "Come on, we were supposed to be in the garden, remember?"_

_She nodded. "Fine, but one of these days you'll see that the woods aren't so bad. There are worse things in the city." She said the last part in a whisper but I heard it._

I laughed at the memory. She was always the trouble maker, always the one to convince me to try new things. She was also the first person I ever kissed.

_I ran as fast as I could to her house. She was in the garden like always, except she was crying. I sat down next to her on the brick bench. "Scarlett, don't leave."_

_She looked up. "I have too, its better this way." She looked at me confused. "Who told you?"_

_I sighed. "Your mother, she said you were leaving and if I wanted to stop you I should do it quickly." _

_She bit her lip. "I told her not to say anything until after I was gone."_

_I felt my heart break. "Weren't you at least going to say good bye?"_

_She shook her head. "If I did I was afraid you would convince me to stay."_

_I hugged her. "Please don't leave; I'd be so lonely without you."_

_She started crying again. "I'm sorry Damon but I have to leave."_

_I looked into her eyes, she looked incredibly sad. "Scar, don't leave now. If in a couple of years you still want to leave, I won't stop you but please, stay."_

_She looked up at me. "Fine I'll stay Damon." I hugged her tighter and kissed her on the lips. _

_We didn't break apart; we stayed like that for a bit longer. Once we pulled apart she was just staring at me shocked._

_We agreed never to tell anyone about it, it was just our secret._

She was my best friend, I think I loved her. If only she was still alive for me to tell her that.

**So again, Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I forgot to mention this but this story takes place after Katerina, so that'a jut to clear up any confusion.**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p>Scarlett's POV<p>

I decided to head into town and get to know the place a little better. I went to a place called the Mystic Grill. It was full of people but it was easy for me to control my hunger now.

I sat on one of the stools. "Can I help you?"

I looked up to see a guy with blonde hair looking at me. "I'll take anything."

"What kind of anything?"

"I'll just take a soda." He nodded and went to get my drink.

"I haven't seen you around here, you new?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yep I just moved in with Mrs. Flowers."

He looked at me and smiled. "So you're the new girl. I'm Matt."

He extended his hand and I shook it. "Scarlett Alston but just call me Scar or Let either works fine."

He raised an eyebrow. "Does your family own the house in the forest?"

I nodded. "Actually, it belongs to me now. I'm the last hare."

"So your great great-grandparents are buried here?"

I nodded and finished my drink. "Yep, they lived here. My great-grandmother left when she was nineteen and never looked back." _Until now._

"Oh hey Matt." I turned around to see Caroline standing behind me. She saw me and smiled. "Scarlett, I'm so sorry about the mall thing we didn't mean to get you upset."

I cut her off. "It's okay, I overreacted. You couldn't have known I was going to act like that."

She smiled and hugged me, I gasped silently. _She's a new vampire._

She didn't seem to notice. "Hey Matt, your shift's almost over right?" he nodded. "Why don't we show her around?"

I smiled. "That would be great actually, I need to get used to this town."

She grinned. "Did you come here by car?"

I shook my head. "I came here on my baby." They both looked at me confused. "I'll show you outside."

Matt looked at his watch. "I'll go end my shift, wait for me."

We both nodded as he walked away. "So Scarlett, you have a boyfriend?"

I shook my head. "Never had one, never will."

She gasped. "How you haven't been asked out yet?"

I held my hands up. "Oh I've been asked out hundreds of times, I just never had a proper boyfriend."

"Why don't you give them a chance?"

I shrugged. "I don't want a boyfriend; I don't want to be tied down to someone, I want to live my life." _Or my death._

"But don't you want to meet your prince charming?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Life is never a fairytale."

Matt walked up. "You ready to go?"

We nodded and walked out. "So Scarlett where's your baby?"

I smiled as we approached my motorbike. "This is my baby."

They stared at it. "Wow, that's so cool."

I grinned. "I take her with me everywhere. Do you have a car?"

Caroline nodded. "Let's take mine."

I shrugged. "Sure, as long as you drop me back off here later to pick her up."

She nodded and led me to her car. I hoped in the backseat since Matt took the front. "So, the house is still standing?"

Matt nodded. "I've seen it a couple times but no one goes near it. People say it's disrespectful and trespassing."

Caroline tilted her head in my direction. "You own the Alston house?"

I nodded. "Yeah but I don't know if I could live in it."

I leaned in through the seats to see where we were. "Why? It's a pretty house it just needs renovating."

I looked out the front window. "There were rumors that my great-grandmother, the original Scarlett Alston, was attacked by a vampire. I don't know if I believe it or not but I sure don't want to live in there alone."

Caroline tensed and let out a fake laugh. "Vampires, really? I've never heard of vampires living here."

I watched her closely. "That was 145 years ago, I'm sure if there are any now."

She relaxed a bit. "Like you said if there are any, there's no proof that they exist."

I shrugged and leaned back in my seat. "Our ancestors believed they existed, maybe they do, maybe they don't." I decided to change the topic. "Where are we going?"

She thought about it. "I don't know, maybe Elena has some ideas; let's got to her house."

I just nodded and looked out the window. _How was it possible that there was another doppelgänger? Katherine was supposed to be it. What happened to Damon and Stefan? Why didn't Katherine die 145 years ago like she was supposed to? Where was Elijah? _And most importantly, _Who turned Caroline? _

"We're here." I nodded and got out of the car. We had stopped at what I guessed was Elena's house.

I looked at the house and realized I couldn't get in. "I'll just wait out here."

"I'll wait with her." Matt stood beside me.

She just nodded and went to knock on the door it opened to reveal Elena. I tried to listen into their conversation. "Hey Elena, we're going to show Scarlett around and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

Elena looked at Caroline. "Sure" she looked over at me and Matt. "Can you come in and wait while I get ready?"

I smiled. "Sure, why not?" I walked over to her as she held the door open.

There was a guy sitting on the couch. "This is my brother Jeremy."

He got up and walked over to me. "Nice to meet you."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Scarlett."

Caroline came up behind me. "Scarlett owns the Alston house."

He looked at me. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yep but I don't live in it, not yet anyways."

We all sat down as Elena went to get ready. "That place is huge."

I shrugged. "Well it's supposed to be, it was a mansion."

He nodded. "No one really knows the history of the Alston's."

I smiled. "Yeah, how could they; there's no history, they were just killed."

"Do you know what happened?" He looked at me curiously.

I nodded. "My grandmother told me."

"So your great-grandmother was the original Scarlett Alston?" Caroline asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, she was."

Jeremy looked up. "Can you tell us a bit about her?"

I nodded. "Were do I start?" I looked at him. "Oh got it. The Alston's found her when she was just two years old, they took her in and treated her as their own. She lived with them for twenty years before they died. She left everything behind when she fled from whoever killed them and she lived her life. That's it, unless you want the whole story."

They looked up at me. "Why don't we hear the whole story?"

I looked up as Elena came down the stairs. "Okay, come over here and I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Elena sat next to Caroline. "Start with her childhood."

I nodded. "Okay well, when she was two years younger than the Salvatore's oldest son do they got along great. They were best friends actually." I smiled as I looked at the floor. "They were complete opposites; she was the daring one and he was the one that talked her out of things, his name was Damon."

Elena looked up at me. "Salvatore?"

I nodded. "Yeah that was him."

She looked at me. "You know Damon's great-grandsons lives at the Salvatore boarding house, they're named Damon and Stefan Salvatore."

I nodded. "Well let me think, what else is there. Oh yeah, at seventeen she was going to leave but Damon convinced her not to. Then when she was twenty she found her family murdered in the mansion. She left three days later."

Elena looked sad. "Why did she leave, didn't she love Damon?"

I nodded and looked down again. "She did, that's exactly why she left. She knew if she stayed he would get killed just like her family; besides he didn't love her, he loved Katherine. Scarlett wanted him to be happy even if it meant with her heart broken."

They all looked pissed now. "Katherine? Why didn't she fight for him? He would have been better off with Scarlett."

I shook my head. "There was no point in fighting for him; they rarely talked to each-other since Katherine had come, he was always with her."

* * *

><p>Elena's POV<p>

I couldn't believe it. Damon had loved before Katherine and he just abandoned her for Katherine. Did Katherine know he was in love with her? One thing's for sure; we need to see her, soon.

I looked up at everyone else. "You know I'm not feeling good right now, I think I'm just going to stay here and rest. Take Jeremy with you instead."

Caroline nodded, she knew I was lying. "Come on then let's go show her around."

They got up and left in Caroline's car. As soon as they were far away I called Stefan. "Everything okay, Elena?"

I nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine but get Damon and meet me at my house."

He sounded worried. "Why?"

I looked out of my window. "We need to talk to Katherine."

**So people if you like the story or have some advice please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I wasn't able to update before, I was stuck with writer's block with my other stories and forgot to update.**

**My writer's block isn't cured but thankfully i still have ideas for this story :)**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

Elena's POV

Stefan and Damon arrived at my house immediately. "Why do we need to see Katherine?"

"Well for one we need to get the moonstone but I also want to know why she destroyed Scarlett's life."

Damon looked at Stefan with anger. "You told her?"

Stefan was about to respond but I interrupted. "He didn't, Scarlett's great-granddaughter told me."

"Great-granddaughter?"

I nodded. "Did you hear the rumors about a new girl moving in with Mrs. Flowers? They're true and she's Scarlett Alston, named after Scarlett herself."

Damon looked interested. "So the girl I saw at the cemetery is an Alston?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and we need to see Katherine because she may know who killed Scarlett's ancestors."

Stefan and Damon exchanged looks. "Okay let's go."

We walked out of the house and got into Damon's car. "We should get Bonnie too, just in case."

Damon nodded. "Fine, I'll stop by the witch's house."

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why I have to come."<p>

I sighed. "Bonnie we need you just in case something happens." We were walking to the tomb's entrance.

"Elena, what's going to happen? Katherine's locked up. It's not like she can get out."

I nodded. "Still, I feel safer if you're here."

She sighed and went in. I went in and saw that it was already lit. "Has someone else been here?"

"Well, look who we have here, more visitors." Katherine was standing there still in the dress she had when we trapped her here. "What can I do for you? I'm always happy to help."

Damon came up in-front of me. "Cut the crap, Katherine. Who's been here?"

She looked at him. "What are you talking about Damon? No one else's been here."

"You're lying, so just tell us."

She crossed her arms. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"Just spit it out."

"If someone had come I probably wouldn't be able to tell you." she looked at us. "So why are you here?"

Stefan came up next to Damon. "We know someone's been here, who?"

She looked at me. "I can't tell you."

Bonnie gasped. "So someone was here?"

Katherine looked at her. "Yes, someone came and they wanted to talk to me."

"And who's they." Damon looked at her.

"I told you I can't tell you!" Damon raised his hands.

"Sorry just checking." He backed out. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait" Katherine looked at us "that's not the only reason you're here. So tell me, what do you want to know?"

"Why did you do that to Scarlett? Why did you take away her happiness?" Her eyes widened as I mentioned her name.

She looked at Damon and Stefan "Alicia was lying to all of you and you didn't see it. She knew all about vampires, witches and werewolves. She knew what I was and I knew what she was."

Damon stepped closer to her. "What was she?"

Katherine grinned. "The same thing she is." She pointed to Bonnie. "A witch, a very powerful one I might add."

Damon looked at her. "You're lying, she would have told me."

Katherine tilted her head. "Are you sure about that, Damon? I mean your father hated us mythical creatures, especially vampires."

I stepped closer. "Do you know who killed her family?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Of course I do, it's pretty hard not to considering there was a big reward on her head at the time."

"So, are you going to tell us?" Damon was getting impatient.

Katherine looked at him. "What's wrong Damon? Want to kill the man that destroyed your love's life. Well I have news for you; the killer wasn't the only one who hurt her. You did too, when you chose me."

"Just tell us who killed them!" Stefan had to hold Damon back.

"Don't Damon; you'll get trapped in here."

He nodded and calmed down. "I'll tell you what Damon, since I'm in such a good mood I'll tell you. You want to know who killed her family and attacked her, I'll tell you." She motioned for him to come closer. "It was Klaus; he wanted her dead, even more than he wanted me dead."

"Why did Klaus want her dead?" Bonnie asked.

"Because, she was the most powerful witch of all time and she betrayed him."

* * *

><p>Scarlett's POV<p>

Once I had a pretty good idea of what the town looked like I asked Caroline if she could drop me off back at the Grill.

She and Matt left in her car, leaving me with Jeremy. I looked at him. "Do you know the way to the Alston house?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it's not far from here."

I smiled and walked over to the bike. "Will you show me the way?"

He nodded. "That's yours."

I grinned. "You're not afraid, are you?"

He shook his head. "Of course not, it's just I've never been on one."

"In that case, let's go." We got on and I took off in the direction that he told me.

We arrived in what looked like my old house. I got off the bike and looked at it.

It hadn't changed at all since I left. I looked at it and remembered that this was my home.

I smiled at the memory of the time Damon kissed me, God I missed him.

"So do you have the key?" Jeremy came up behind me.

I nodded and pulled the key from my bag. "Yeah, it's right here."

We walked to the front door and I put the key in. The door opened immediately.

The furniture was covered in white sheets but other than that everything looked as I remembered it.

"Wow this place is huge." Jeremy was looking at the living room.

I smiled. "You know if you want to check out the rest of the house you can go ahead, that's what I'm going to do."

He smiled. "Thanks."

I nodded. "No problem, just meet me back here in about twenty minutes."

He nodded and walked off. I went in the other direction, heading for my room.

It was on the second floor, the farthest room from the entrance. I walked in and noticed that everything was still in place. My clothes were still there, every dress I ever owned.

I looked through the dresses and every one of them gave me a new memory of Damon. "Was this her room?"

I turned around to see Jeremy standing at the door. I nodded. "I guess these belong to her." I walked over to the drawers. "She left her jewelry box here; my grandmother told me that she left everything here because she was in such a hurry to leave."

He nodded and walked in. "So it's been like this for about a hundred years?"

I looked up at him. "Actually, 145 years but yes it's been like this for a long time." I looked around. "You want to go see if the garden's still there."

He shrugged. "Why not?"

I walked out the door and went over to the passage that led to the door for the garden. I opened the door to see that the garden was still there but the flowers had all died.

"Wow, this place is huge." I nodded and walked out.

"Yeah, it is. I need to buy more flowers though."

His phone started ringing. I walked over to the fountain as I tried to pay attention to the conversation. "Elena, I'm fine I just came to the Alston house with Scarlett."

I turned around. "Jeremy, watch out."

* * *

><p>Jeremy's POV<p>

The vampire came out from behind the trees and attacked me. It bit me in the neck and I started to grow weak.

Suddenly the vampire was on the ground clutching his head. Scarlett came over and pulled me away. "Come on we have to get out of her before he recovers."

We reached the motorcycle and she gave me the helmet. "Keep pressure on the bite, we'll heal it when we get out of here."

I got in the back and she drove as fast as she could. I suddenly remembered that I was talking to Elena on the phone. "Scarlett, do you have your phone?"

She nodded and took it out of her pocket. "Call Elena and tell her your fine, tell her you'll meet her at your house."

I nodded and dialed Elena's number. She picked up immediately. "Hello?"

"Hey Elena, it's me."

"Oh thank god, Jeremy what happened?"

I looked at Scarlett. "Just tell her."

I nodded and sighed. "We were attacked but we're fine, we'll meet you at the house."

"Is Scarlett okay?"

I nodded. "She's the one that got us out of there, Elena."

"Big shocker." Scarlett muttered.

I ignored her comment and paid attention to Elena on the phone. "How did she do it?"

"Look Elena we'll explain everything when we get there, just get everyone to the house."

"Okay, everyone's here already so just hurry."

I nodded. "Trust me Elena we're going as fast as we can, actually we're right outside the house."

Scarlett turned off the bike and helped me off. "Come on, you've lost a lot of blood we need to get you inside."

I got off of the bike and stumbled a bit; she looked at me and grabbed my arm. "Wait, let me see the wound." I took my hand off my neck. "Look this might sting a bit but I have to." She placed her hand on my neck and closed her eyes; she mumbled something that sounded like a spell. It burnt like fire on my skin but I didn't say anything.

She looked at my wound and smiled. "All better." I put my hand to the wound and it was gone.

"What was that?" I asked her.

She looked at me. "Don't tell me Bonnie's never performed a healing spell."

Elena came out of the house. "Jeremy, are you okay?"

Scarlett looked at me. "Yes Jeremy, are you okay?"

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long to update but here's the chapter.**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

Scarlett's POV

"So you..?" Jeremy was looking at me with shock.

"What?" I asked him. "A witch, know about vampires, saved your life? Well let's see." I counted on my fingers. "Yes, yes and probably considering that ass will drink whoever he can get."

By now everyone was outside, Elena gasped. "Jeremy, why is there blood on your shirt?"

He looked at her. "A vampire bit me."

"We should probably take this conversation inside." I turned around to the voice. It must have been Damon's great-grandson because he looked exactly like him, he was looking at me with a sort of shocked expression and his mouth was handing open.

I nodded and looked at Jeremy. "Yeah, don't want any normal person to hear, isn't that right?" I looked back at Damon. "You might want to close that, you'll catch flies."

Jeremy looked at me and nodded. "You need to explain things to us."

I shrugged. "Whatever." I grabbed his arm and led him to the house. I pointed to his hand on his neck. "You know you don't have to check to see if you're dreaming; the wound is gone."

He nodded and let go of his neck. We walked into the same room as last time. A lot of people were waiting for us, including Caroline and Bonnie.

Caroline came up to us when she was us and hugged me. "Oh thank god, you're okay."

Once everyone was quiet Damon was the first to speak. "So who is his chick?"

I looked up at him; _did he just call me a chick? _"This _chick_ is someone who could kill you with just one glance, so call me one again and you'll regret it."

He just looked at me and smirked. "Nice too meet you, chick."

I looked at him as he fell on the floor in pain like the vampire. I stopped before I could kill him. "Did you say something? I couldn't hear you."

Bonnie chuckled. "Wow I like this girl, she's already annoyed with Damon and she hasn't spent a day with him."

I smiled as I stretched my hand out to help Damon. He took it and got up. "I'm Scarlett, and I take it your Damon."

He nodded. "And I take it you're a witch."

I grinned. "That I am."

I smiled and looked at everyone else. "So Scarlett, I'm Stefan." He pointed over to the guy standing next to him. "That's Alaric and that's Rose." He pointed to the girl standing next to Damon.

I smirked and looked at the vampire girl. "Long time no see, Rosemary."

Her eyes widened as she recognized me. "Scarlett? Oh my god it's you, I thought you were dead." She came over to hug me. "It's been months since I last saw you and then we never found out what happened to you." Rose didn't know I was a vampire.

I smiled. "They were catching up to me I couldn't risk getting you involved."

Stefan interrupted us. "So you two know each-other?"

Rose nodded. "Scarlett here actually saved me from getting caught; if it wasn't for her I'd be dead."

I grabbed her shoulders. "Rose, you shouldn't be here. It's dangerous and you know it, Alexio is here."

She looked at me shocked. "Is that who attacked you?"

I ran my fingers through my hair and nodded. "Yeah, it was him. He doesn't know I'm here though."

Damon looked at me. "So you two have met this guy?"

I nodded. "Not only have we met, he swore to make our deaths slow and painful." They looked at me in shock.

Rose laughed. "It's true, actually. What were his exact words, Scar?"

I thought about it. "I think it was something along the lines of, sooner or later you'll slip up and when you do I'll be there to make sure you understand what happens when you betray Klaus."

She nodded. "Right, but it wasn't much of a threat considering he was on the brink of death."

I looked around. "So, if you need an explanation here it is; I'm a witch, Alexio attacked Jeremy and I know Rose. There's your explanation, goodnight." I walked over to the door and opened it. "One more thing, if you happen to see him anywhere please tell me; because in order to take down Klaus you have to take him down."

I was about to close the door when Rose stopped me. "But I thought Elijah was Klaus' right hand man."

My eyes widened. "Please tell me you didn't try something against him."

Damon walked up to me. "If you mean try something against him like kill him then yes; we did something against him."

I spoke through clenched teeth. "And with what did you kill him?"

Stefan walked over. "With the same thing you use to kill all vampires; a wooden stake."

My eyes widened even more. "I have to go." I shut the door before anyone could say anything else.

* * *

><p>Damon's POV<p>

I watched at Scarlett quickly got on her bike and drove off. "What was that about?"

She looked a lot like my Scarlett but at the same time she was a completely different person. My Scarlett would never act like that, she was always nice and caring; unlike her great granddaughter. I just had to see what she would do if I pissed her off.

Rose was still watching the door. "Either we did something bad or we did something very bad."

Rick shook his head. "How can you be sure?"

I nodded. "That girl is hiding something from us, we just have to figure out what."

Stefan nodded and got up. "Rose, what do you know about her?"

Rose looked at us. "Well, I met her couple of months back; she was running Klaus, I was running from Alexio. We decided to help each-other, after that she left again."

I shook my head. "Are you kidding, you don't know anything about this girl?"

Bonnie looked at me. "Does that mean we can't trust her?"

Stefan nodded. "We can't, not until we figure her out."

Jeremy stood up. "She already knew about Bonnie being a witch, could she know about you being vampires?"

Alaric shrugged. "It's possible; didn't she tell you she knew Lucy Bennett? Maybe she told her."

Caroline looked at us. "How do we figure her out?"

Rose looked up. "It's not hard to figure her out; just don't piss her off. Trust me, it's not pretty."

I nodded. "In that case, I'll see you back at the boarding house."

Elena stood up. "Where are you going?"

I smirked. "To figure out if we can trust her or not, maybe piss her off again if I have too."

**So neither of them knows that they are vampires. But they aren't going to learn really quick, at least Damon won't. **

**Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**When did I last update this? I've been neglecting my stories too much.**

**I'll update tomorrow also, poor story.**

**I don't own.**

* * *

><p>Scarlett's POV<p>

I took my bike to the mansion; if Alexio was still there he was going to give me answers. I didn't care if he told Klaus about me; soon I wouldn't have to worry about him.

What I did have to worry about was the fact that Salvatore had probably pissed off Elijah; maybe even made an enemy of him.

It was already dark by the time I got home. I walked in through the front door and looked around.

I sensed someone behind me and attacked him, pinning him to the wall. "Alicia, I almost didn't recognize you."

I grinned. "And you haven't changed at all Alex, still Klaus' bitch?"

He shrugged. "It beats having to watch my back every second of every day."

I let him go. "Not when you know you can't die."

He rubbed his neck. "But you forget; you can die."

I walked over to the couch and pulled the sheet from it. "I can but it's close to impossible." I sat down. "Now are you going to tell me why you're here or do I have to force you into telling me?"

He shook his head and sat at the opposite end of the couch. "You know exactly why he's here, Alicia."

I looked at him. "It's Scarlett, don't forget that. And tell me everyone's talking about the great Klaus coming but he never showed up so when is he coming?"

He looked at me and grinned. "What, can't wait to be killed?"

I shook my head. "Can't wait to kill him, you know I'd do whatever it takes."

He nodded. "But will you truly do anything to get to him?"

"Look just tell me what I want to know." I snapped at him.

"Oh Alicia, you know I can't do that." He smirked at me.

I looked at him. "This reminds me of old times, don't you think?"

Before he could say anything else I lunged at him and knocked him on the floor, he had me pinned to the wall in a second. "You're not even trying, Alicia."

I grinned. "You want me to try? I'll try." I focused on causing him pain and he fell on the floor clutching his head again. "I thought you knew better than to try to take me on."

I stopped my concentration and kneeled down next to him so I could whisper in his ear. "This is a warning to you and everyone helping Klaus; I will do anything to destroy Klaus, even give up my life. I've lived for so long I'm not afraid to die, now leave before I cause enough pain on you to make you wish you were dead."

I stood up and walked over to the couch. "Well Alicia, I was wrong; you haven't changed a bit in these, what? 700 years?"

I turned back to face him. "That's where you're wrong Alex; I have changed, more that you could possibly imagine."

He walked over to where I was standing. "You'd still do anything for the people you love. Don't you remember what happened with him?"

I turned to face him. "How could I forget?"

He smirked. "Yes, how could you indeed? Your older brother, you would have done anything to protect him, am I right? But then he got power hungry and used you."

I grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the nearest wall, I could feel my thirst getting to me. "You don't have to remind me, I remember everything. Now, I'm going to let you go and if you don't leave I will kill you, too."

He nodded. "I'll leave, but just remember he's taken your happiness before; he can take it again."

I let him go and he left before I could stop him.

I fell to my knees crying. He reminded me of something I've wanted to forget for hundreds of years, he reminded me of how Klaus just used me, I loved him, my oldest brother but in the end his greed almost got me killed. We weren't like the other originals, that's what made us closer. Mom had an affair with a werewolf, what the others don't know is that she also had an affair with a warlock.

* * *

><p>Damon's POV<p>

I drove over to where she was staying but I didn't find her motorcycle, she had probably gone back to the mansion.

I drove over to the house and got out of the car, the doors were open but I remembered I couldn't get in without being invited. "Scarlett; you in there?"

I saw she was sitting in the couch. She was me and wiped her eyes but I could still see the tears. "What do you want, Salvatore?"

I looked at her as she stood in the door frame. "Well, I wanted to talk to you but I looks like found you crying instead; so what's wrong?"

She glared at me. "That's none of your business Salvatore, now go home."

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Can I come in?"

She looked at me up and down and smirked. "I don't know, can you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She crossed her arms and stood back from the door.

"I knew there was something different about you, Damon. You and your brother but you're not witches, you're not werewolves and now I'm going to figure out what you are." My eyes widened as she grabbed something that must have been a Grimoire. "Let's see, what spell will let me find your secrets." She stopped and looked up at me. "Unless, you tell me yourself."

I crossed my arms. "Why do you want to know what I am? It doesn't really matter, all that matters is keeping Elena safe."

She nodded. "That's right; you want to keep the doppelgänger alive. In that case, tell me and I'll help you save Elena." She closed the Grimoire and went to set it down in the table. "Have you ever been in this house before, Damon?"

I nodded. "Millions of times."

She smiled. "Then you must know the house pretty well."

I put my hands to my side. "If you have a point, get to it."

She raised her hands. "Hold on, I'm getting to it." She walked back to the edge of the door. "How is it that I have to invite you in-order for you to come in?" She gestured to the bottom of the door. "Unless, you want to prove me wrong by coming in without an invitation?"

She grabbed the door. "How old are you?"

"What does it matter to you?"

She tilted her head. "I'm sure your dying to come in; you know Scarlett left everything she owned when she left. Everything's still here; her dresses; her jewelry but most importantly, her memories. Not tell me how old you are?"

I smirked. "I'm 168 years old, you happy?"

She frowned. "So you're the original Damon Salvatore, and your brother's the original Stefan?"

I nodded. "Yes; that we are."

She sighed and stood still for a second before stepping to the side. "Would you like to come in Damon?"

I grinned. "Why I would love to."

I went in but she stayed at the door. "Do you know how much pain you caused her?"

I turned to face her but she wasn't looking at me. "What do you mean?"

She just went to sit on the couch. "You were her best friend and you threw her away for some vampire girl that came to live in the town, you broke her heart. Why didn't you just let her leave three years earlier like she wanted?"

I stood where I was. "I didn't know I was hurting her."

She looked up at me and stood. "But you did, more than you can imagine. Did you even feel anything for her when you kissed her? She loved you, she would have died for you." She was now standing in-front of me. "Why couldn't you have just loved her back?"

"You don't know anything, so don't act like you do."

She looked up at me. "You weren't even with her when she needed you the most. At least Stefan came to tell her how sorry he was but you didn't even come, her family had just died and you were off somewhere with Katherine. You know what the worst part is? Even after that she still loved you. Did you even bother to look for her afterwards?"

I shook my head. "I couldn't, I was a vampire; I wasn't going to let her turn for me."

She looked shocked. "How did you turn?"

I shook my head. "You don't want to know."

She grabbed my hand. "I want to know, please tell me."

I nodded and walked over to the couch. "Three days after she left; Katherine was taken along with the other vampires in town. We tried to save her but we got shot, by our father. We turned because we had her blood in our system."

She was sitting next to me. "What made you decide to turn?"

"It was Stefan; he was the one who convinced me to turn."

She nodded. "Was he the one who killed so many people?"

I looked up at her. "How did you know?"

She shrugged. "There were a lot of deaths. It was rumored that it was a crazy vampire but all the vampires were dead. So it didn't make any sense, until now."

"How did you know about the vampires being dead?"

She smiled. "You forget, my family comes from a long line of witches. Scarlett was also part of the council when her family died." She got up and walked over to the Grimoire. "This was hers; the only thing she took with her when she fled."

I walked over to the book. "I saw her with this once; she always had it hidden."

She nodded. "Her Grimoire; it has thousands of information in here." she looked up at me. "You were in the Civil War?"

I nodded. "Part of the Confederate Army."

She opened the Grimoire. "That's right, but you quit which your father didn't like." She pulled out a paper from the book and handed it to me. "This was a letter that she had; she kept it just in case anything ever happened to her. She never had the chance to give it to you, though. She would have wanted you to have it." I looked at the paper in my hand.

"Why give it to me now?" She smiled and put the Grimoire in her bag.

"You can't just take my word for it about how much she loved you, read it and you'll know everything." She walked out of the house and went to her bike again.

I debated on whether to read it now or wait. In the end I put it in my pocket and went to my car.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, my inspiration for writing is fading and to know that people like this would really help. Or even if you hate it I don't care which one it is.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh, I spent like a month with no updates! I'm horrible! I will now go into the corner of shame and feel ashamed...**

**But before I go don't forget I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p>Scarlett's POV<p>

I got on my bike and drove off. I couldn't believe it; Damon was alive. Katherine had turned him and his brother. I wish I could just go up to him and kiss him but doing that would get him killed.

Besides I saw the way he and Rose acted to each-other; I wasn't going to do that to her. She was a good friend to me, I couldn't. It was better off if they thought I was who I said, not as many questions that way.

But I had to give him the letter; he had to know how much I loved him.

I arrived at the boarding house; I got off my bike and took the key out.

I walked to the door and was about to unlock it when I was knocked out from behind.

* * *

><p>I don't know when I woke up but I found that I wasn't in my room.<p>

I looked around to see I was in a room big bedroom lying down on a bed. There was a door that led to a shower, I stood up and looked around the room.

I head for the door but found I couldn't grab the knob. The door was opened from the other side and I saw a face I thought I'd never see again. "Hello sister."

I stood there and watched him wide-eyed. "Elijah."

Damon's POV

We were all in the boarding house, by all of us I meant Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, Rose and I.

We couldn't reach Scarlett. No one said anything; finally I decided to end the silence. "Someone should go see if she's at Mrs. Flowers' place."

Jeremy nodded. "I could go."

Alaric stood up. "I should probably go with you."

I crossed my arms. "Stefan, you me and Bonnie should go have a little chat with Katherine concerning the moonstone."

I looked at Caroline. "You go with your little werewolf and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." She nodded.

I looked at Rose and Elena. "Rose, stay here and keep Elena safe." I grabbed my jacket and walked to my car. Stefan got in the front and Bonnie took the back.

Stefan looked at me. "You worried about her?"

I shook my head. "No, it's just that; she knows Stefan. She knows we're vampires, she knows I'm the guy who broke her great-grandmother's heart."

Bonnie looked at me. "So you do care about what she thinks?"

I looked at her through the rear view mirror. "What do you think? I was in-love with her ancestor."

Stefan looked at me again. "Doesn't that mean you're supposed to be nicer to her?"

I chuckled. "That Stefan; is not my style."

Alaric's POV

We arrived at the Mrs. Flowers' house and immediately knew something was wrong. Her bag was lying next to her motorcycle fully opened.

Jeremy walked over to it he looked at it and took a book out and flipped through the pages. "She wouldn't just leave this out; it's her Grimoire."

I nodded. "Let's see if Mrs. Flowers is in." I walked over to the door and knocked.

Mrs. Flowers opened. "Can I help you?"

I smiled. "Good morning mam, we were wondering, is Scarlett here?"

She shook her head. "She hasn't come back since yesterday."

I nodded. "Did she come and leave her bike here?"

She saw it and looked back at me. "It wasn't here last night."

I nodded. "Thank you mam, if you see her can you tell her Alaric was looking for her?"

She smiled. "Of course, I'll tell her."

I walked back to Jeremy. "She must have brought the bike during the night but she said she hasn't seen her since yesterday."

He nodded. "Should we tell Damon?"

I shook my head. "Let's try to figure out where she is, if we don't we tell him."

He crossed his arms. "Where could she have gone? Obviously she didn't leave this out here."

"Maybe she's at the mansion."

He nodded. "Let's go have a look."

We got back in the car and drove over to her house; we found that she wasn't there either. The door was wide open so we just walked in.

"It looks like she's not here either." Jeremy looked around. "But someone was here at some point." He looked at the couches. "The sheets were taken off."

I nodded and looked at the door. "Now is probably a good time to call Damon." I took out my phone and dialed his number. He picked up immediately.

"Did you find her?"

I shook my head. "She wasn't at Mrs. Flowers' place but we found her bag and her Grimoire on the ground."

"Where are you now?"

I looked at Jeremy. "We came to see if she was at the mansion, but she's not here."

He sighed. "Hold on, I'll be right there."

He hung up and I watched as Jeremy looked at me. "He's on his way?"

I nodded. "Yeah, can he even get in the house?"

He shrugged. "Knowing Damon, he found a way."

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

Stefan and Bonnie watched as Damon walked out of the tomb leaving them alone with Katherine. She stood at the tomb entrance smirking. "Is something wrong?"

Stefan looked at her. "Nothing that concerns you, now tell us Katherine; where's the moonstone?"

She smiled. "And why would I tell you something like that?"

Bonnie glared. "Because if you don't tell us you'll never get out."

Katherine leaned in as close as she could get. "Well you're not getting the moonstone until you get me out."

Stefan looked at her. "You're never getting out."

She shook her head. "Then consider the moonstone lost."

Stefan and Bonnie looked at each-other. "What do we do now?"

Bonnie looked at Katherine. "Now, we tell everyone else."

They walked over to the entrance but heard Katherine call back to them. "Don't worry; it's in good hands."

They heard her but didn't bother to turn back and talk to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**I feels so unloved! I only got one review last chapter... although it's probably my fault for practically abandoning this story...**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries!**

* * *

><p>Scarlett's POV<p>

I looked up at Elijah as he looked at me from the other side of the door. "Elijah, where am I?"

He came into the room. "You sister, are in a room which you cannot get out of."

I nodded and crossed my arms. "I think I figured that out myself but why am I here?"

He smiled a little. "I wanted to talk to you, Scarlett."

I glared. "Really, because the last time I saw you, you tried to kill me."

He nodded. "But that was when I was working with Klaus; I'm here to help you take him down."

I shook my head. "I'm not buying it; you kidnapped me, you killed Trevor. I can't trust you anymore!"

He nodded. "Look I'm sorry but I had to take you away from that place, I needed to talk to you; you're my family."

I snorted and looked out the window. "Isn't Nicklaus your brother too, I don't care what you say, you betrayed me end of story. So either kill me or let me go, I don't care anymore."

I felt him walk closer to me. "I'm not going to kill you, and in-case you don't remember; you betrayed us too."

I turned to face him. "I would have never betrayed you; I would have died before I did anything to hurt you. I didn't help Katherine escape; I didn't even know she had escaped until I found her in Mystic Falls hundreds of years later."

He nodded. "I know that now but please listen to me. If you still want to leave after a week; you can."

I sighed but knew there was no use in arguing. "Fine I'll listen but I'm not changing my mind." He smiled a little. "I'm not leaving but can you please tell the witch that's keeping me in here to get rid of the spell?" I pointed to the ceiling. "It's hard to remove it if I'm inside it but if you're afraid I'll leave put a spell around the house."

He nodded. "I trust you I'll tell the witch to lift the spell." He walked to the door. "I'll come back to get you when I'm done."

He was about to walk out. "Wait, I need a change of clothes." He looked back at me.

"I'll see what I can do." He closed the door and I walked over to my bed and sat cross-legged.

I could get out of here but the spell was in my Grimoire which I had in my bag that I dropped back at the house. I thought about Damon and the others, would they notice I was missing?

I checked my pocket and was shocked to see that my phone was actually there. I turned in on and walked over to the bathroom.

There were toms of voicemails, most of them from Caroline and Damon.

I decided it would be good to call them back. I dialed Caroline's number and waited as she answered. "Hello?"

I sighed in relief. "Caroline it's me?" I whispered so if Elijah was in the house he wouldn't hear me.

She gasped. "Oh my god, Scar; where are you? Everyone's worried about you and when we found your bag we didn't know what to think."

I sighed again. "I'm fine Care but I'm not going to be there for at least a week, how long was I gone?"

She exhaled. "About two days."

I gasped. "I've been unconscious for two days."

"Unconscious? What are you talking about, where are you? I'm coming to get you."

I shook my head "I'll explain when I get back, don't worry about anything." I hung up.

I closed my eyes and set the phone back in my pocket. I quickly walked out of the room and sat down on the bed again.

I concentrated on my thoughts; I hadn't drank any blood in three days, I was starving.

About twenty minutes later I couldn't take it anymore; the thirst was killing me.

Right now I was pacing back and forth in my room; I had been trying to break the spell but I couldn't concentrate.

Finally after what seemed like years Elijah came back, and he brought me some blood bags.

I immediately ripped into the bags and sucked the warm red liquid from the bag. It tasted great in my mouth and I couldn't help to think about how much I wanted it. After about five bags I stopped and noticed Elijah was looking at me.

"Your appetite hasn't changed I see." He pointed to the bags lying at my feet. "Still can't get enough blood."

I sipped the last drops of blood and let the bag fall on the floor. "I haven't eaten any blood in about three days so I have a right to feed as much as I want." I grabbed another bag. "I'm not hurting anyone."

I opened the bag but didn't devour the blood, just sipped it slowly. "Can I get out of this room now? I'm getting tired of just sitting around and doing nothing."

He nodded. "I had the spell lifted, you can come out."

I finished the rest of the blood and walked out of the door; I was bored and wanted to explore the house. The place was big but not as big as the mansion.

It had about five rooms when the mansion had about ten or more, the living room was smaller and there were less bathrooms.

When I finally had the house memorized I walked over to Elijah that was just standing there, looking at me amused. "What do you want to talk about?"

He motioned for me to sit in the couch. "After you left Klaus became obsessed with finding you, he went to great lengths actually."

I nodded and looked down as he sat down next to me. "And eventually he did, along with my new family."

He put his hand on my shoulder. "I heard about that, I'm terribly sorry. There was nothing I could do."

I looked at him. "Sorry isn't going to bring them back." I sighed and shook my head. "I just lost so much during those times, my family was one thing."

"What else did you lose?"

I shrugged. "Nothing that matters now, it was about a hundred years ago."

He sighed. "If this is because of Klaus it does matter."

I got up and walked over to the window. "Everything in my life has to do with him; there is nothing that I do that isn't affected by him in some way." I rubbed my arms. "He's a part of everything; what I eat, where I live, how I look, everything."

I felt him stand up. "That is exactly why he must be taken down."

I nodded. "I will take him down but I don't need your help to do it. Just tell me after all this time; you do you want to kill him now?"

He sighed. "He killed our family; scattered their bodies in the sea so they could never be found."

I looked at him. "Took you long enough."

He turned me to face him. "You knew about this?"

I nodded. "He's been doing it since I left; making sure none of our family helped me." I bit my lip. "I was with mother when it happened, she told me to run and protect myself; I'm sorry."

He shook his head and moved back. "There was nothing you could do. At least Klaus didn't get to you first." He pointed to a suitcase next to the couch. "One of my witches brought you some of your clothes."

I nodded and looked down at my shirt. "I'm going to take a shower and change." I grabbed the suitcase and headed for the room. "Who are your witches by the way?" I turned back to him.

He looked at me and shrugged. "I'll tell you eventually."

I set my suitcase down and crossed my arms. "It's not a Bennett so is it a Martin? They'd be the only ones crazy enough to help you."

He didn't answer and I took it as my answer. "Figures; that with Greta and everything, have you even told them?" Again he remained silent. "You know you have to tell them eventually."

* * *

><p>Damon's POV<p>

I looked at Caroline. "Let me get this straight; she called you to tell you she wouldn't be back for a week?"

She nodded. "She was whispering and she mumbled something about being unconscious for two days. When I asked her where she was she hung up."

I shook my head. "Great, just great; Stefan's stuck in the tomb, Elena has to be kept a watch on, Katherine doesn't have the moonstone, Elijah is alive, the full moon is tonight and to top it all off our second witch is kidnapped and won't tell us where she is."

Bonnie spoke up. "She's a powerful witch she'll find a way out, for now we let her worry about herself."

Caroline nodded. "As for the rest of those things; Jeremy can keep an eye on Elena, I can go with Tyler and make sure he stays away from the town and you and Bonnie find a way to get Stefan out. The rest of those things we'll deal with later."

Alaric sighed. "Elena's safe in the house so Elijah won't be able get to her. And the moonstone, maybe Stefan can get Katherine to tell us who took it."

Jeremy nodded. "As for Elena; we should probably head home before she gets up and demands why she can't get out."

Alaric and Jeremy got up and walked out of the boarding house's front door. Caroline looked at us. "I'm going to go see Tyler."

She walked out leaving only the witch with me. "So do you even have a clue on how to get him out?"

She nodded and sighed. "I know the spell but I don't have enough power."

I nodded. "In that case, who does have enough power?"

She sighed. "Well, if Scarlett was here that would be really helpful but she's not so we need someone else to help us."

I looked at her. "Who else will help us? I mean you almost killed witch boy when we tried to get the moonstone."

She nodded. "I know that, but I need to do some research maybe Scarlett's Grimoire will have an answer."

I nodded and handed her Scarlett's book. "Have fun with that."

I walked into my room to get my jacket before walking out of the door. "What do you need now, Rick?" I opened my phone and answered it.

"They put up a missing person's report for Mason Lockwood; a girl came here and said that he never arrived back home, I think she might be one of them."

I nodded. "Hold on I'll be right there, I need to get some wolfsbane."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Reviews= Inspiration. Inspiration= Chapters. Chapters= Updates. Updates= Happy readers. Please review!<strong>**


	9. Chapter 9

**So considering certain things there are certain storied I'm updating quicker than others, all of it depends on how many people review and since this story only gets like one review per chapter it might take a little longer. And if any of you are wondering this is still going to happen in Season 2 because 3 is only starting.**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p>Scarlett's POV<p>

After I was done with my bath I walked back into my room and tried to figure out what to wear.

Fortunately, I always put my matching outfits together so I had shoes and jewelry to go with me red dress (pics on profile)

I stuffed my old clothes in the suitcase and closed it leaving it on the bed.

I felt that Elijah was still in the living room and decided to have the conversation for which I had been kidnapped to listen.

I walked over to where Elijah was sitting and crossed my arms. "Now you wanted to convince me to help you take down Klaus; I'm giving you a chance convince me."

He sighed as I sat down next to him. "After Katarina left; Nicklaus sent me after Katarina. I didn't know that you had left too until he I came back and he told me. He told me you had helped Trevor get Katarina out. I was furious when I heard but he told me that he didn't want me to go after you, he said you'd kill me.

"He sent me after Katarina and I eventually found out the truth, but not before telling me that it was you that killed our family."

I swallowed and looked away. "By that time he had killed Katarina's family and all of the originals were dead, you had tried to kill me. If you weren't so blind and trusting of him they'd still be alive. Elijah, you and Klaus were my older brothers; I loved you and would have done anything to protect you but I can't forgive you."

He nodded. "I understand that but you have to know that you will always be my sister."

I put my head in my hands. "I should have let him kill me all those years ago, he's my brother Elijah; I don't know if I can do it."

He shook his head. "Do not doubt yourself Scarlett, when the time comes you will do what's right."

I nodded and looked up. "I know but, we can't kill him with the dagger; I have to use my powers."

He looked shocked. "You found one of the daggers?"

I nodded. "It took a long time but I finally found it, along with the ash."

He looked away. "The dagger won't help us, why did you look for it?"

I looked at him. "It's the second to last dagger; he's used all the others to kill our family. If he gets a hold of it he'll kill you or me."

He nodded. "What happened to the dagger?"

I smiled. "It's in a safe place, no one will ever get it." I put my hand in his. "Does Klaus know you're working against him?"

He shook his head. "He still thinks I'm on his side but I haven't seen him in years."

I nodded. "In that case; what have you been doing these past, I don't know, five-hundred years?"

He looked at me and smiled. "You always were good at distracting people."

I shrugged. "I'm going to be stuck here for like a week, I might as well know something about what you've been up to."

He nodded. "I suppose, as long as you tell me about your adventures."

I smiled. "That can be arranged."

For the whole day Elijah told me about everything, how he had been looking for me and how Katarina had escaped time and time again. He told me about how he had found out that it was actually Klaus that had killed our family. That was when he had started to search for me, hoping that I hadn't been killed too.

I fake gasped. "I thought you'd have more confidence in your sister's abilities."

He nodded, showing a small smile. "I admit I was surprised that he hadn't found you yet. I forgot you were part witch and that you have an attitude."

I grinned. "It helps when your one of two daughters in a family of seven children and two parents." I looked around the room. "How exactly did you manage to kidnap me?"

"That was easier than I could imagine, you had your guard down and one of my witches knocked you out."

I nodded and rubbed the back of my head. "That I remember. How did you even find out where I was?"

He shook his head. "You didn't honestly think I wouldn't find you in the town that everyone has an eye on? You made it too easy."

"That's because; I'm not hiding. I don't care if Klaus finds me; I'll take him down no matter what." I got up. "You're witch has quite an arm, my head still feels a bit sore." I said as I rubbed the back of my head again, walking off to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Now you're asking when they'll find out she's an original, wait and see :D *insert evil laughter here*<strong>

**No just kidding, someone will find out in a couple of chapters but it won't be Damon because I want him to suffer a bit and by that I mean guilt and Scarlett's actions.**

**So review if you value this story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I decided to update again considering I probably owe this to all of my readers.**

**I wish... I wish... I wish but it never comes true, I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p>Scarlett's POV<p>

Time seemed to fly by as I spent an entire week in the house. I was already anxious to leave by the sixth day.

When Elijah came into my room and told me I could leave I was ecstatic. "Finally!"

He chuckled. "You never were patient."

I crossed my arms. "Why would I have to be patient when I have to world at my mercy? Besides I need to move around and go places." I grabbed my hair and pulled it to a tight ponytail. "Now, as we agreed. I'm not telling them you're helping me and you don't tell anyone I'm a vampire."

He nodded. "Agreed, as long as Elena keeps her end of the bargain."

I nodded too. "I'll make sure of it. Now, how do I get back?"

He smiled. "You're not that far from the mansion."

I narrowed my eyes. "Now you tell me." Without another word I walked out of the house and ran as fast as I could back to the mansion.

* * *

><p>Damon's POV<p>

One week, so many things had changed in one week. And to top it all off no one knew anything about Scarlett's whereabouts.

"Should we go out and look for her?" Caroline asked.

And where exactly should we look, we don't know anything." I pointed out.

"Well it's better than just sitting here and doing nothing." Bonnie exclaimed.

"Maybe we should split up and search?" Caroline offered.

I sighed. "Fine, we'll search. But as soon as you're done come back here."

"Great, I'll go check at Mrs. Flower's and see if she's there." Caroline said before taking off.

"We'll go to the Grill and see if she's there." Bonnie said as she got up and grabbed Jeremy's hand.

I sighed. "That means I'll go to the mansion and have a look."

* * *

><p>Bonnie's POV<p>

As soon as we stepped into the Grill I knew she was there.

I grabbed Jeremy's hand and led hit to the bar where Scarlett was drinking a beer. "Congratulations, you found me." She spoke not even bothering to turn around, her voice partially slurred.

We immediately went to sit on either side of her as she continued to drink. "What happened to you?"

She only spoke one word. "Kidnapping."

"Everyone's looking for you; you've been gone for a week." Jeremy added. "I'll go call them."

He left both of us alone as he went outside. "I could have stopped it Bonnie, if I was here I could have saved her… I should have been here."

I realized she was talking about Rose. "There was nothing you could do."

She shook her head and downed the rest of her drink. "This just makes me want to kill Klaus more, none of this would be happening if it wasn't for him."

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry we'll get him."

She pretended not to listen and waved over the waiter. "Get me a bottle of Vodka."

He nodded and left to get her order.

"We should take you back to the boarding house, everyone's worried."

She shook her head. "I need some time to think. Just wait a bit."

I nodded as the waiter came back with her drink.

I got up. "I'll be right back, I need to talk to Jeremy."

She nodded and grabbed the bottle.

I turned and walked outside to see Jeremy talking on the phone. "She seems fine… no I don't know if she knows, I didn't ask."

I took the phone from him and put it to my ear. "She knows."

"What? How does she know?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know but she knows and she's here getting drunk, blaming herself for not being here. If you have something to do about it do it fast before she gets really drunk." I exclaimed.

He remained quiet for a bit before answering. "I'll be right there."

He hung up and I handed the phone back to Jeremy. "We need to get in there and make sure she doesn't get too drunk."

He nodded and held the door open for me as I stepped back into the Grill.

Scarlett was still sitting at the same place but she wasn't drinking the Vodka, she was talking to John Gilbert.

She looked about ready to strangle him and looked very relieved when she caught sight of them. John noticed us as we walked closer to her and smiled at us. "Hey guys, I was just talking to Scarlett here."

Scarlett narrowed her eyes at him. "I think it's time you leave John; I don't think it's right for me to kill you in a public place. Too many witnesses, but I'm sure I could make it look like a heart attack if I had too."

He stood up. "Fine, but consider what I'm telling you. Don't know when that information will be needed."

She put on an obviously fake smile. "And when I do, you'll be the last I call. Right down there with Kat and Isobel, five places bellow Satan." She grabbed the Vodka. "Now if you don't mind, you interrupted my thinking."

He sighed and looked back at us. "I'd keep an eye on her if I were you." Without another word he headed for the door and left.

"What did he want?" I asked her.

"Same thing everyone wants, give me something in exchange for my help." She sipped at the bottle and swallowed. "I for one know exactly where he can shove that proposal."

"Exchange something?" Jeremy asked, sitting in his seat.

She nodded. "Yes, depends on what they have. Some give me help in return, some give me information and some I owe favors. That's just how it works with me."

I sat down. "And exactly what did he want help with?"

She shrugged. "How should I know, probably something to do with Elena or Isobel. Maybe Katherine, but one can never see through all the lies and deception." She again put the bottle to her mouth and continued drinking.

I grabbed the bottle. "Okay, I think you've had enough to drink."

She sighed but let me take the bottle. "I don't usually drink, but I needed it right now. Actually, the last time I got drunk was when my parents died; almost drowned myself with it, too."

She put her head in her hands and groaned. "You see, I always put the people I care about in danger. That's why I leave, so I don't get too attached when I lose someone. It hurts less that way."

I set the bottle on the counter and felt bad for her. "But that's why you have people to love, so you can be there for them and they will do the same."

She looked up at me. "But is it really worth it, knowing you might lose them any second."

I smiled. "Yes, it's always worth it."

She sighed. "That's what I thought before he came and destroyed everything." She clenched her fists. "I want him dead, Bonnie. He deserves to feel the pain that he's caused all of us, because of him my family is destroyed."

Jeremy looked over at me and pointed over to the door, I turned and saw that Stefan was standing there looking at us. I motioned for him to come over and talk to Scarlett.

Scarlett also noticed him and turned her head back to the counter. She grabbed the bottle back and took one last sip before closing it up. "Do you guys mind if I talk to him alone?"

"No not at all." Jeremy stood up and I followed him out the door.

I stopped to talk to Stefan. "I feel so bad for her, let's hope you can help."

He nodded before walking towards her. "I'll try."

* * *

><p><strong>For some reason I'm quite ashamed of this chapter, but I needed to do this for story's purposes like certain revaluations...<strong>

**Anyways, I've had tons of experience with drunk people to know that this is what they always do. Yes they start crying for some reason! DX**

**So now I have things to say; lol I know, right? I would have stayed too and watched. And also I WANT DAMON TO FIND OUT TOO!**

**But I can't because that would make it too easy, that and I have no idea how to reveal it!**

**So any suggestions or just want to give me support for the story REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So new chapter, yay?**

**Yeah, my life's pretty busy right now with school and everything so I might not be able to update as often.**

**Anyways, I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p>Scarlett's POV<p>

I just sat there as I heard Stefan's footsteps coming closer to me. I sighed and wished I was back when he was just a little kid and I treated him like my little brother.

I wished that he could have grown up and lived like a normal human instead of having gown through this. I blamed myself for what happened to him and his brother, if I wasn't too scared to confront Klaus I would have been able to save them from a life like this one. If I would have told them the truth about her, about what kind of person she was this wouldn't be happening.

But it was and nothing I could do now would change that, we were all here and nothing would ever, could ever, make it different.

To top it all off I had gotten one of my closest friends killed, my fault. My fault, Klaus and Jules too but mostly mine, if I could have been here I would have saved her. But I wasn't, and she was gone.

"Gone." I let the word sink in as I stared down at the bottle in my hand, Rose was gone. She wasn't coming back, never.

I didn't bother turn to face Stefan as he sat in the chair where Bonnie had been sitting at. "You okay?"

I didn't answer -couldn't- for the fear that the whole truth would come out and I would break in front of the guy who's brother I loved.

Instead I stayed still and said nothing while he stared at me. "Look, what happened to Rose wasn't your fault. You weren't even here."

"Exactly, I wasn't here but if I was I could have done something." My eyes remained glued to the table.

"Nothing you could have done would have saved her; you should know a werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire."

"So who's fault is it? Damon for pissing of the wolf or how about her for loving Damon, is it Jules' fault for not keeping a better eye on her target? The way I see it there are two people to blame, the first one is Klaus for wanting Elena, causing Rose to want to help. The other is me for being stupid and getting the people I love hurt or killed." I closed my eyes to keep the tears from falling. "Stef, thanks for trying but there are no words you can say to make me feel better at a moment like this."

* * *

><p><em>I sat at my parent's grave alone with no one around as I felt a pain in my chest. I felt like my heart was being ripped out, to speak the truth that would have been easier for me to handle then this.<em>

_I watched at my tears fell on the headstones and noticed that now along with the sadness I felt hatred, hatred to the one who had done this. The one who I had called my brother; the one that was now a monster in my eyes._

_I didn't even bother to get up as I heard steps approach me for I knew them to well. "Scarlett, are you okay?"_

_I nodded and wiped at my tears. "I'm fine Stef."_

_He didn't leave but sat beside me as I cried. "They wouldn't have wanted you to be like this over their death, they would have wanted you to be strong."_

_I sniffled. "How could I possibly be strong when I have no one left?" _

"_That's not true, you still have us." _

_I looked up at him. "Stef, thanks for trying but there are no words you can say to make me feel better at a moment like this." _

* * *

><p>Both our eyes widened as we realized what I had just said. I quickly put my money on the counter and practically ran out of the door, the event partially sobering me up.<p>

Sadly he caught up to me just as I got to my car. "Wait, Scarlett."

I turned to face him. "I'm sorry Stefan I have to go."

He didn't release my arm but stared at me for so long I knew he recognized me. Finally he opened his mouth. "You've been drinking a lot. It's not safe for you to drive."

I internally rolled my eyes but allowed him to grab the keys and lead me to the passenger seat. "If you don't mind, take me to the mansion. I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

He nodded and started the car heading for the woods. The awkward silence was killing me but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. Thankfully he spoke first. "Scarlett didn't really have a family after she moved, did she?"

I looked out at the city, not meeting his eyes. "No."

"Why did you lie?" He asked.

"In case you haven't noticed Stef, I'm not as alive as you think. The reason I'm still here isn't because of a witchy trick, I'm one of the undead. Like you two except I'm also part witch, a true monster." _A true hybrid._

He didn't say anything until we arrived at the mansion and I practically jumped out of the car as we arrived. "Why didn't you tell any of us, why didn't you tell Damon?"

I turned to face him as I stood at the door with my keys in hand. "Listen very carefully Stefan, if Damon finds out he'll go ballistic. I don't want him to know, I'll just do what I came here to do and then be out of your hair."

I left the door open for him to come in and he easily stepped in without a problem. "Cool right? When Damon came I spelled the house so no vampires can come in without being invited, it wasn't permanent so you can come in considering no one living stays here." I grabbed the Grimoire that was on lying on the couch and sat down.

"So you're a vampire and a witch?" He asked shocked.

I nodded. "One of the undead as I've been called so many times."

He sat down beside me. "How'd you turn?"

I looked down at my hands. "I'd tell you, but the truth isn't easy to comprehend. Not even for me."

He didn't respond for a minute. "Since you were with us?"

I nodded. "Longer than that." I grabbed his hand in mine and looked up him in the eye. "Stefan, I'm an original. Almost as old as Elijah himself."

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I'm not really getting a lot of reviews for this story, that means less updates... that is all.**

**I don't own so no asking.**

Scarlett's POV

I didn't know how I expected him to act but I'm guessing this was the best reaction I could have gotten. Most people would have ran away at the news, other vampires would do exactly what I asked in fear of being killed.

And even less would try to take me on thinking I wasn't that big of a challenge, but Stefan just stared at me with his mouth hung open. Yep, best reaction ever; too bad I can't compel him to forget this with all the vervain in his system.

It was getting a bit awkward so I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello Stefan? Stefan, you there?" I snapped my fingers and he blinked.

"What, how… but you, it's not possible I… you can't be." He tried to make a full sentence but sadly failed.

"Yeah, when I grew up with you I used a spell so I could return to my child age and then age like a normal human. I was already hundreds of years old, older than Katherine." I put my hands together and rested them on my knees. "I was already a vampire/witch."

"How do you expect me to not tell anyone? This changes everything, if Klaus is coming how will you kill him? They have to know, Damon has to know." He ran a hand through his hair and let out a huge breath.

"No, they can't know. If you tell them all of you will be in more danger than you already are, Klaus will use the fact that I love Damon to his advantage and probably get both you and him killed. Please, if you don't for it for me do it for him. They'll kill him and I wouldn't be able to like with that, live with both of you dead because of me. I will help you take down Klaus and after that they can know the truth but not before, not when Klaus has the advantage." I felt the tears on my cheeks. "He's already killed my family, the people I loved. Don't let him take Damon away from me too, I couldn't bare it. Klaus will do everything and anything to take me down, I'm the real threat to him because I know him better than anyone; better than Elijah. You can't let him do that, Damon's your brother and even after everything he's done you still love him and I know it. Don't let Klaus win, I'm begging you. The second this information puts Elena in danger I'll tell everyone the truth but not until then. Please." The last word was I whisper but I know he heard it.

He looked away and didn't say anything for a long time. "I won't tell them, as long as it helps take down Klaus without a lot of people getting hurt."

I hugged him. "Thank you Stef. You don't know how much this means to me."

He hugged me back. "Well, you always were the one that defended me from Damon."

I smirked and let him go. "Well someone had to besides it was fun taking your side."

I walked over to my bag. "You guys left my things where you found them, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, everything's there."

"Great 'cause I need another drink." I pulled out my small bottle of whiskey and opened it.

Just as I was about to put it to my mouth he took it. "Don't you think you're had enough to drink?"

I pouted. "But Stefan, it's not like I'm going to get drunk I just want some. Besides it helps me with the thirst if ya know what I mean."

He looked at me and then at the bottle before handing it back to me. "If you need blood we have some back at the boarding house."

I took a huge drink and wiped my mouth. "Actually, I have my own supplier. I just haven't drunk any in a while, not a good idea."

He nodded and sat back down. "So you're an original? I always thought you were somehow older than Damon."

I laughed and sat down on the other couch. "Yeah, I'm older; hundreds of years older. Only people older than me are Elijah and Klaus, other than that…" I shrugged. "Everyone else is younger to me."

He nodded. "And how did you become a vampire?"

I looked up at him. "I'd rather not talk about that, too many bad memories." I took another drink and sighed.

"Then what about how you're part witch?" he asked.

I looked at the bottle I my hands. "My mother had an affair with a warlock. My father was furious, to say the least; he hated me. I returned the favor."

"How do Klaus and Elijah play into your life story?"

I mentally froze. "_Crap, what do I tell him?"_

"That, well as you know we weren't always vampires, at some point we were human. And during those years he was my best friend, he wasn't a complete psychopath. But everything changed when… well you know, we turned he got power hungry I left he swore to track me down and make me pay. Which caused all other vampires who value life to stay away from us originals; that's how we got lost in time. No one wanted anything to do with powerful beings that "like destruction" and "make you wish you were dead" which was never true in the first place. Elijah wasn't like Klaus, I had a bond with both but in different ways. Klaus understood me, Elijah was the one I could always turn to for help."

"And why did he take you?" Stefan asked.

"As I'm sure you know, he too wants Klaus dead. So he asked me to form an alliance with him and help take down Klaus." I looked down at the ground as I tapped my fingers on the couch.

"Do you trust him?" He asked carefully.

I looked up at him with a serious look. "Yes." He was about to speak when I continued. "But that doesn't mean you should, my reasons for trusting don't apply to any of you."

"Why?" He stood up and paced the room. "Why trust him after what he and Klaus have done to you?"

"He never did anything to me, it was all Klaus." I gave him a small smile. "Besides, it was probably the only way to get out of there fast. I don't like being locked up in one place too long, but you already knew that."

He gave her his own smile. "You really have changed, more than I could imagine. And what's with the hair?"

I pull a strand of my red hair in front of my face. "I got bored and decided to try some strange spell, didn't work out as well as I hoped. When I dyed it back to normal I decided to keep this part the same."

He gave a small chuckle. "What for?"

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted some change in my life and this was the closest I could come to it."

He crossed his arms and motioned for the stairs. "You should probably get some sleep, you're going to have a killer headache in the morning."

"Fine, tell everyone else not to bother me of they die." I made my way up the stairs and too my old room.

He chuckled again.

"I wasn't joking."

**You know the drill! REVIEW + NICENESS = UPDATES!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so this is a very short, very pointless filler chapter. I have no idea where to go with this story and am having so much work in school, life sucks.**

**And the show is really messing with any plans to which this story is heading, I blame Rebekah... **

**I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

Scarlett's POV

"Okay I don't get it, he takes you and then he brings you back like nothing ever happened. I think there's a big piece of info you aren't telling us." Caroline exclaimed.

"Caroline, did we really have to talk about this like at five in the morning? And trust me I'm telling you everything you need to know." I assured her.

She crossed her arms. "Usually, when someone says that it's because they have secrets."

I scoffed. "I don't think any of you should be talking to me about keeping secrets."

"Have any of you ever noticed that the more people we meet, the more trouble they bring us?" Bonnie asked.

"That's not the point, the point is we're supposed to trust you and you're supposed to trust us." Caroline spoke.

"Well, usually when someone tells me that I end up covered in blood. Safe to say the owner never survives." I smirked.

"How can you even joke about this?" She asked. "You're acting just like Damon does just with long hair and witchy powers."

I gave out a humorless laugh. "Don't compare me to Damon."

"Well it's true, right Elena?" She defended.

She looked up at us. "Please don't get me involved in this."

"Look Caroline, you're a good person and a great friend to Elena and Bonnie but trust me when I say that if there's anything I know for you to know too I will tell you." I reassured her. "Can I go now? I've got somewhere to be."

She sighed. "Fine, leave but promise no secrets?"

I stood up and smiled. "I promise."

She looked unconvinced. "If there are no secrets then where are you going?" She asked.

I shrugged. "A friend of mine is coming to visit for a couple of days and told her I'd meet up with her."

"Are you sure she shouldn't be steering away from Mystic Falls?" Elena asked.

"Trust me Elena, she can take care of herself." I grinned and waved as I exited the house. "I'll see you all later."

Behind me I heard Elena talking to both girls. "Doesn't she seem a little to okay for a girl who was just kidnapped and had a close friend killed?"

"If she's been through something like this before maybe she's used to it." Bonnie answered.

"I don't know, she looks like she's hiding something from us, something important." Caroline whispered.

"You have no idea, Caroline." I whispered as I got on my bike.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come Niklaus, I am hungry!" I exclaimed as I pulled him with me out of the house.<em>

_He chuckled as I struggled to pull him through the door. "What is the rush, sister? We'll get there when we get there."_

_I stopped and turned to him, pouting. "But Klaus, the party's already started and I want to pick my meal beforehand."_

_He smiled at me as we continued to walk. "We'll have plenty of time for that."_

_I sighed as I looked down at the floor. "I've been thinking, the curse and the doppelgänger. What if we wait a little longer?"_

_He stopped and turned to me. "Why would we do that?"_

"_I think we should wait until she trusts us completely, she might do something stupid that we will all pay for. Is it not better to play is safe than be sorry?" I asked him._

_He nodded. "I suppose, but I don't know how much longer I can wait."_

_I grinned. "Then let us go and get this party over with, the faster we get there the more we can get to Katerina. I feel like bonding with the girl who's life I'm soon to help end."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Then we shall make it a race."_

_I smirked and spoke before taking off. "First one there gets to pick who we feast upon!"_

**There's going to be at least one flashback ever chapter now, blame my non-creative mind.**

**Reviews are loved!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes I finished this chapter! I feel so proud...**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries, I don't even own a vampire! (But I want one...)**

* * *

><p>Scarlett's POV<p>

"No." I growled.

"Please?" The red headed girl in front of me asked.

"No." I repeated.

"But-" I cut her off.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you stay here for longer than a three days." I exclaimed. "Not with all the… vampires." I finished with a whisper.

"Come on, you're not my mom. You can't tell me what to do." She muttered, looking around the Grill.

"No, I'm not but you are my friend. Almost like my younger sister, I couldn't bear to see you killed." I sighed.

"Come on, you know I can take care of myself. Besides, you think I came alone?" She assured me.

I bit my lip but didn't have a chance to respond when the sound of the TV got her attention. _"… Violent behavior that left three people dead at last night's Booster club dinner at a local high school. The authorities believe the assailant may also be linked to the missing campers and park ranger who have yet to be found, as well as 25 year old Jessica Cohen reported missing this morning…"_

"Oh shit." I muttered.

She grimaced. "This place is _way _more active than I though."

"Which is exactly why you can't stay, so get out of town and soon." I got up from my seat. "I need to go talk to Stefan."

"Whatever." She muttered, talking a sip of her drink.

I rolled my eyes as I put the money on the table. "Go be a normal girl for once. Please do not, I repeat, do not get involved."

She smirked. "You make it sound like I'm just looking for trouble."

"That's because half of the time, you are." I sighed. "But knowing you, you'll find a way to get involved."

She snorted. "Don't I always?"

I gave out a huff. "Please just don't go out looking for trouble."

She rolled her eyes. "No promises."

* * *

><p>I quickly turned off the motorcycle as I approached the boarding house and took my helmet off, stepping off the bike.<p>

I opened the door and quietly walked inside the house. "I don't trust him he's an original, he can't be trusted. It's not like we can just go up and kill him because apparently he can't die!"

"I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert's the answer." I heard Damon respond.

"He knew about the sacrifice, Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe." Stefan told Damon.

I decided to step in. "And how exactly did this, oh so wise, John Gilbert say this is supposed to be done?" I asked with skepticism thick in my voice.

"He isn't talking. At least not to me anyways." Stefan responded.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Great work, Stefan. Top notch, as if I didn't have enough problems." He began to walk past Stefan and I before Stefan spoke up again.

"I'm sorry about Rose." I tensed visibly, thankfully neither of them noticed.

Damon turned back to him. "Whatever I knew the woman for like five minutes."

"Well you cared about her after five minutes, I wonder what that means." Stefan told him.

Damon shot me a look before turning back to his brother. "It means I care Stefan, it means I'm changing and evolving into a man capable of greatness. Better watch your back, 'cause I may just have to go get a hero hairdo of my own" I stifled my snort "and steal your thunder."

Damon looked at me and I raised my hands up in an innocent gesture. "My bad."

Without another word he walked out on us, leaving my alone with Stefan.

I scuff my shoes against the carpet, not meeting his eyes when I'm sure Damon is no longer in hearing distance. "Has he always been like this, because I don't really remember him being such a jackass?"

He sighs. "He's been through a lot, we all have."

"I know but it doesn't give him a reason to be so… heartless." I point out. "I mean, you're nice and he's…"

He gives me a small smile. _"We can't all deal with things the same way."_

* * *

><p><em>I lean my forehead against the door, trying to listen into my brothers' conversation while looking at them through the keyhole. "I do not know how we are supposed to tell her, she is not ready to know."<em>

_One of them scoffs. "Then when do you suppose we should tell her? 'Till she ends up destroying all of the humans here?" He asks._

_They're so focused on their conversation they don't notice me snooping. "No but if we tell her now she might try to run from the truth, we cannot let that happen." He sounds worried._

"_She is strong, if we could control it so will she." My brother tries to reassure. _

_My other brother paces in concentration. "I do not know about this, brother. None of us deal with things the same way."_

_I don't get to finish listening to their conversation because I black out in pain, the last thing I hear is Klaus speaking. "It seems like we don't have much of a choice now, do we brother?"_

* * *

><p>My attention snaps back as I hear Stefan's phone buzzes.<p>

"Is everything okay?" I ask, my voice sounding weak at the sudden memory.

He looks at me with uncertainty, he obviously noticed me space out. "Are you?"

I nod. "Yeah, just a little out of it." A very obvious lie, even though he doesn't comment on it.

He just nods and starts to walk towards the door.

"Am I not allowed to know where you're going?" I ask.

He looks back at me. "Caroline has an emergency." He "explains."

I smirk. "Great, I'll drive." I head out the door, taking out my keys.

"I do have my own car." He points out.

I roll my eyes. "Are you really going to argue with me on this during an emergency?"

He sighs and walks out the door with me in the lead.

I smirk. "Didn't think so, Stef."

* * *

><p><strong>Do you want to know who the person she was talking to was? Well too bad! :P She's not an OC though, just not part of the show...<strong>

**Please Review! I chose to work on this chapter instead of my other stories I could have worked on, don't I get some credit for that? If you think I do; review. If you think I don't; still review... **


	15. Chapter 15

**Seems a little rushed to me but whatever…**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p>Scarlett's POV<p>

"Tyler knows about you and Damon." Caroline told Stefan as soon as she opened the door. "He knows that Damon killed Mason, I didn't say a word."

"Wait, what?" I interrupted quickly. "Damon killed Mason, as in Lockwood?"

"Yeah but it must have been that woman, Jules, she had a run in with Damon." Stefan told us.

"Tyler was so upset, the look on his face he was so betrayed." Caroline kept talking.

"Well this is bad." Stefan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're not going to tell Damon, are you?" She asked him.

"No, he already wants to kill him. He thinks all werewolves should die. He's not wrong to think that Caroline, what if Tyler tries to retaliate, he has every right to he can get himself killed. " Stefan told her.

"Well, we're not going to let that happen. Okay, we have to get to him and reason with him before he does something stupid." Caroline exclaimed. "You have to talk to him, just try to explain you always know the right things to say. Okay he and I…" She took a small pause, making me more interested in the conversation. "we're friends."

Stefan looked at her with an unconvinced expression. "You really care about him, don't you?" I asked her.

She nodded. "He's just been through so much…"

I smirked. "In that case, come on Stefan, I'm driving. There's nothing you can do to get out of it."

"What?" He asked.

"I said come on." I repeated.

"Thank you so much, Scarlett." Caroline responded.

I smiled at her in sympathy. "It's what I would have wanted."

* * *

><p>I parked the car a bit separate from the mansion, keeping my eyes on the read. "So, what do you intend to do?" Stefan asked.<p>

"Cut the bull and answer me this, why the fuck did Damon kill the only decent werewolf I've ever met?" I snapped at him.

"Excuse me?" Stefan asked.

"You heard me, why did Damon kill Mason?" I asked.

"He was working with Katherine." Stefan replied.

I clenched my fist. "That bitch, if she wasn't going to pay before she sure as hell is now."

"She's staying in the tomb." Stefan reassured.

I gave out a long sigh. "I'm sorry, yeah you're right. It's just that Mason he isn't- _wasn't _like the others, he actually knew the meaning of family." I exhaled. "This is the same Lockwood Mansion, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah…"

I grinned. "Then I'll have no trouble getting in."

He let the words sink in for a while. "Oh."

* * *

><p>I watched quietly as Tyler walked around the study, not aware that Stefan was here.<p>

I smirked as he finally realized it and ran for the door, only to be stopped by Stefan. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk."

"Then why'd you break in?" Tyler asked.

Stefan raised his eyebrows. "Would you have let me in otherwise?"

A voice came from the hallway. "Tyler?"

Again Tyler made a run for it, only to be held by the neck against the wall. Stefan motioned for him to be quiet, showing him the veins under his eyes. "Shh, not a word."

"Tyler?" The voice spoke again. "I'm leaving for the memorial." She came in, but quickly left again; leaving the two of them and me alone.

I stepped out of the shadows, arms crossed. "Nice one, Stefan."

Stefan released Tyler, ignoring my comment. "Maybe we're getting off on the wrong foot here."

"What happened to Mason?" Tyler asked.

I faced Stefan with narrowed eyes. "Yeah, I never got a clear answer on that either."

Stefan looked down on the floor before speaking again. "Tyler, there's a lot for us to talk about." Tyler tried to make a run for it again, causing Stefan to grab him by the hand. "I wouldn't do that. Without a full moon you're no match for me."

Tyler reluctantly stopped fighting.

I smiled. "First off, let me introduce myself. I'm Scarlett, the new girl in town." I extended my hand for him to shake but he just ignored it.

"So what kind of crazy shit are you involved in?" He asked me.

I smirked. "I'll tell you when I trust you."

Stefan leaned against the desk and I motioned for Tyler to sit down on the couch, I stood behind Stefan. "Look about Caroline, no matter what her flaws are when push comes to shove you're going to want that girl on your side, she's your friend stop being a dick to her."

"I though vampires hated werewolves." He replied.

I snorted. "Are you kidding me? Not everyone's like that. Mason wasn't such a prick, he was… bearable."

"It's a sort of leftover idea from another time."

"You mean another millennia." I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone still reads this I want to thank you… if you don't I'm sorry I took so long!<strong>

**Please Review!**


	16. Forgive Me!

**I am really sorry!**

**I am going to completely re-write this story and it won't be up for a while, but I feel like the story was so fake!**

**The show is completely different from my story and I was trying to make it as realistic as possible but it's not working that well... and I was kinda winging it from then on...**

**I realize that winging it does nothing but give me more writer's block.**

**So I will write it with an actual plot this time, I just feel horrible that I'm doing this!**

**I am not even trying to make this story work anymore and I hate doing this to anyone who actually enjoys the crap I write...**

**Please forgive me? **

**~Scarlett Mist**


End file.
